


Воздухоплаватель

by Edema, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони обещал вернуться, но не пришел ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни после послезавтра.</p><p>Этот фанфик был написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016; WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016<br/>Фик написан по ключу: гей-бар, воздушный шар, вытирание пыли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздухоплаватель

Это было глупо. Это было ужасно глупо, но Стив не хотел об этом думать. Он упрямо мерил шагами мостовую, перешагивал через лужи, торопился, сливаясь с толпой спешащих на работу людей. Толкал легкую дверь, хватая на лету и сгребая в кулак дребезжащие колокольчики, чтобы их мелкий перезвон не нарушил тишину полутемного зала. И, пересекая его насквозь, скрывался в подсобном помещении для персонала.

Он приходил первым, привычно кивал сонному охраннику на входе и, не меняя заданного ритма, снимал куртку, закатывал рукава рубашки, надевал рабочий передник и методично начинал вытирать пыль. Двигаясь по часовой стрелке, захватывая все поверхности полок, шкафов, широкой стойки, маленьких столиков, мутных зеркал. Раскладывал салфетки, расставлял пепельницы, натирал и без того сверкающие чистотой бокалы, изредка вскидывая голову, когда у входной двери кто-то из посетителей замирал на минуту-другую, с сомнением оглядывая изменившуюся обстановку.

И так изо дня в день. Утром и поздним вечером. По новому заведенному для себя распорядку.

В прошлом уютный ресторанчик, стоящий на перекрестке двух самых шумных торговых улиц, сейчас был перекуплен и превращен в питейное заведение, в котором собиралась разномастная публика. В основном его предпочитали парочки нетрадиционной ориентации, но Стив старался об этом не думать. Не замечать сладких улыбок и раздевающих взглядов. Беспричинных ссор и сцен ревности. Откровенных ласк и деликатных прикосновений.

Это место, как магический портал, соединяло его с прошлым и тем, что в нем осталось. И каждый раз, толкая дверь полупустого зала, зажигая свет, вслушиваясь, как шумит автомат для варки кофе и тягучий с горчинкой запах наполняет всё вокруг, он погружался в тот самый день.

Тони назначил ему свидание. Всё утро подтрунивая и намекая на неожиданный сюрприз с полетами не во сне, а наяву. Старомодными и давно забытыми, захватывающими дух, не для слабаков. Полетами к тем самым небесам, где нет границ и запретов. Где земля в буквальном смысле уйдет из под ног, а голова будет витать в облаках.

Но прежде пригласил Стива поужинать в этом самом месте, куда они изредка наведывались, чтобы окунуться в атмосферу домашнего уюта прошлых лет. В небольшой домашний ресторан, чудом сохранившийся в старой части Бруклина благодаря заботам пожилой супружеской пары мистера и миссис Смит. Куда соглашался иногда приходить Тони, чтобы доставить удовольствие своему Стиву.

И Стив согласился, боясь даже думать, о чем всё утро говорил Старк.

Он пришел, волнуясь и предвкушая, зная Тони и его любовь к неожиданным сюрпризам. Его неутомимую жажду удивлять и заставлять волноваться, мучиться ожиданием, чтобы потом, на пике переживаний, когда всё горит внутри желанием, прошептать на ухо что-то нежное и интимное. Только для двоих. Заставляя Стива задыхаться от невозможности воплотить здесь и сейчас все его мечты.

Время приближалось к девяти, и Стив не сводил глаз с входной двери, и вздрогнул, предчувствуя неладное, когда завибрировал старкфон. 

Тони звонил, предупреждал, что опоздает, просил Стива не волноваться и ждать.

И пропал. Исчез. Растворился в пространстве и времени. Оставив Стива одного в большом полупустом зале за накрытым белоснежной скатертью столиком, сервированным на двоих.

А Стив ждал.

Ждал до тех пор, пока сердобольная миссис Смит не тронула его за рукав:

— Он сегодня не придет.

— Еще немного, пожалуйста.

Мистер Смит только сочувственно покачал головой и медленно стал собирать серебряные столовые приборы для особых случаев, сминая никому не нужную крахмальную скатерть, оставляя Стива сидеть за пустым столом, нервно растягивая жесткий ворот рубашки, и вдруг взвиться от негромкого хлопка, прозвучавшего, как выстрел в тишине ночи. От звука нечаянно оброненного бокала, который выпал из рук расстроенной миссис Смит и разбился вдребезги, разлетаясь на мириады осколков.

— К счастью... — пробормотал мистер Смит и успокаивающе похлопал Стива по руке.

— Какой же я дурак… — эхом отозвался Стив, и в ту же минуту лицо его сделалось серьезным. — Я должен торопиться, простите.

Как мог он столько ждать? Как мог терять драгоценное время?

Ему хватило всего двух коротких звонков, один в офис - мис Поттс, а другой - Романофф, чтобы понять — Тони не испугался задуманного и не отступил. Да и возможно ли такое? Разве это похоже на Старка?

Тони попал в беду.

И Стив вжал педаль газа до упора, ускоряя и без того несущийся на запредельной скорости байк, чертя огненной стрелой линии пустынных улиц, переулков и висящих в воздухе эстакад, опоры которых тонули в ночной мгле.

Сейчас он жалел только о том, что не умеет летать, как Тони, что у него нет такой возможности бросить своего ревущего монстра и нырнуть в красно-золотой костюм, чтобы взмыть над землей в поисках исчезнувшего Старка.

***

В сутках было всего двадцать четыре часа и ни минутой больше. И Стив использовал каждую, чтобы решить эту задачу, в которой все переменные оказались неизвестными.

Два из них Стив тратил на сон, если это можно было назвать сном, потому что он просто лежал, глядя в потолок, терзаемый мыслями.  
Всякий раз он тихо уходил в смежное помещение, давая передышку ребятам из группы поиска, усилием воли заставляя себя ждать, понимая, что даже самым подготовленным нужен сон и отдых, чтобы, вернувшись, тут же включиться в работу, как только парни сядут за мониторы. Чтобы однажды сквозь звенящую тишину в наушниках пробилось чуть насмешливое, но такое знакомое: «Говорит жизнеспособная модель Тони Старка!»

Еще двенадцать — на отслеживание ответного сигнала и анализ входящих данных, которые не приносили ничего, кроме бездушного: «Заданный объект не обнаружен».

А всё оставшееся время — на эту странную, никому не понятную работу в баре. По утрам и долгими холодными вечерами. Не для героев вовсе, но такую нужную ему самому.

После случившегося Стив много дней подряд возвращался сюда каждый вечер и не запомнил момент, когда исчезли один за другим мистер и миссис Смит. Когда перестали загораться над столиками лампы в клетчатых абажурах, когда новый хозяин сменил вывеску и в один из таких же вот вечеров предложил ему остаться. Но не сидеть бесцельно, а помогать при разгрузке продуктов, уборке обеденного зала, а в придачу мыть бесконечную череду стеклянных стаканов и пузатых бокалов с остатками белой пены по краям.

И Стив согласился, лишь бы иметь возможность приходить и оставаться. Видеть входящих посетителей.

Как будто его присутствие могло что-то изменить в строгом и странном порядке вещей и событий, в его новой бесконечно одинокой жизни.

***

А большой воздушный шар, терзаемый потоками холодного воздуха, уносило всё дальше и дальше в открытый океан.

Тони без сил опустился на дно плетеной корзины, повторяя, как заклинание:

— Я вернусь…

Новый безжалостный порыв ветра подхватил корзину, как детскую игрушку, поднимая на немыслимую высоту, закружил в черной воронке и вдруг бросил. Швырнул в пропасть. И Старк стал падать, с ужасом наблюдая, как две стихии несутся навстречу друг другу, грозя раздавить незадачливого воздухоплавателя.

Оставаться внутри значило захлебнуться при первом же столкновении с ревущей чернотой океана, когда корзина черпнет хотя бы одним краем бурлящую волну. Тони схватился за веревочные тросы и встал в полный рост. Уже давно были брошены за борт мешки с песком и пустой баллон, и Старк, не раздумывая, стал резать одну веревку за другой, освобождаясь от корзины, как от ненужного балласта.

Но времени больше не осталось.

Тогда он подтянулся на руках и уцепился за сетку, оплетающую шар. Обмотал тонким тросом запястье, несколько раз обернув вокруг ладони, и из последних сил полез вверх в надежде, что даже растерзанная ветром оболочка послужит ему как спасательный плот. 

От сильного удара о бушующую поверхность его отбросило в сторону, и веревочная петля, дернувшись в последний раз, затянулась в тугой узел, намертво приковав Старка к воздушному шару. Поволокла за собой и, спустя много часов, выбросила на пустынный берег вслед за изодранной в клочья оболочкой.

***  
Стив поднял лицо к небу. Снег.

Мягкий, завораживающий плавным кружением, большими хлопьями устилающий всё вокруг. Он скрывал под белым своим плащом тротуары, скамейки, телефонные будки и бесконечную череду одиноких дней.

Неужели зима? Как быстро бежит время…

Стив поежился и плотнее укутался в шарф, чтобы только не видеть предрождественской суматохи: мельтешащих разноцветных гирлянд, призывно мигающих на все лады, радостных лиц прохожих у праздничных витрин, и детских восторженных глаз, с надеждой глядящих на вечно спешащего Санту в волшебных санях.

«Если бы можно было загадать!..»

Стив не верил в чудеса, но какая-то непреодолимая сила подтолкнула его, и он переступил порог шумного супермаркета. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, подошел к столику, усыпанному блестками, обмакнул тонкое перо в старомодную чернильницу и написал на маленькой рождественской открытке всего два слова.

«Тони Старк».

Он подождал, пока высохнут яркие чернила, и, сжав карточку в ладони, медленно пошел к выходу.

— Сэр! — Смешная толстушка в костюме рождественского оленя протягивала ему почтовый ящик Санты. 

— Вы забыли отправить!

Стив неохотно разжал пальцы, и карточка спланировала на дно ящика, смешиваясь с сотнями других.

Девушка дернула из связки шаров синий, в форме пряничной звезды, и протянула Стиву:

— Не надо грустить.

Роджерс постарался улыбнуться.

— Никто не должен грустить...

Он вышел на улицу, и шарик, наполненный гелием, выскользнул из рук и взмыл вверх

Нужно было спешить, и Стив зашагал в сторону бара. Хозяин просил его подменить внезапно заболевшего официанта, и он согласился, только бы не оставаться одному в пустой квартире.

Полутемный зал был почти пуст. Видимо, парочки, которые обычно коротали тут время, в этот вечер решили остаться дома — за столом с традиционной индейкой и яблочным пирогом.

Стив принял уже три заказа, и только когда четвертый посетитель окликнул его, словно очнулся от долгого сна. 

Он замер, рассматривая его внимательно и настороженно.

На незнакомце был темный плащ, элегантная шляпа, которая намеренно скрывала половину лица и… перчатки?

Мужчина медленно потянул с рук одну перчатку за другой и вскинул два пальца вверх:

— Двойной эспрессо. Без сахара, пожалуйста.

Сердце замерло на долю секунды и гулко ударило в грудную клетку, подталкивая Стива сделать шаг вперед, а глаза выхватили из темноты линию рук, которую Стив рисовал бессчетное количество раз.

Эти руки он узнал бы из тысячи. Сильные и нежные, умеющие творить и созидать, нежить и заботиться. Дарить покой и яростно царапать разгоряченную кожу. И эти трепетные пальцы, которые так часто перебирали в ночной тишине клавиши рояля, этот почти идеальный овал ногтей и еле заметную, чуть искривленную линию мизинца…

Вот только если бы не шрам, который тонкой алой линией опоясывал всю ладонь.

Стив потянул руку вперед и, не веря, что делает это, приподнял край шляпы незнакомца. Человек вскинул голову, и Стив утонул в виноватом, нежном взгляде карих глаз.

— Прости меня. Я, кажется, немного задержался.

— Тони?!

— Я так сильно изменился?

Стив схватил его за плечи и дернул вверх. Ручка и записной блокнот отлетели куда-то в сторону, а маленький чайный столик чуть не опрокинулся со всем содержимым.

Стив смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Он тряхнул Старка за плечи еще раз и Тони буквально выпал из плаща в его объятия и охнул, с такой силой тот прижал его к себе. 

Счастливая, почти безумная улыбка блуждала по его лицу. 

Стив отстранился всего на долю секунды, чтобы рассмотреть еще раз, и не смог удержаться. Ткнулся дрожащими губами куда-то в шею и закрыл глаза, когда Старк выдохнул свое нетерпеливое «м-м-м», прижимаясь сильнее.

Стив гладил Тони по отросшим волосам, путаясь в них, пропуская сквозь пальцы, не замечая ничего вокруг, все еще не веря, что держит его в своих руках.

— Где тебя носило, гений?

— Не сейчас. — Тони тянулся за лаской, смотрел снизу вверх внимательно, с грустью отмечая тени, залегшие под глазами от бессонных ночей, и глубокую складочку между бровей, которая стала резче. 

Он потянулся, чтобы разгладить ее, но Стив перехватил его руку.

— Под домашний арест, — он шептал ему в самое ухо, опаляя горячим дыханием, — под особое наблюдение.

— Слушаюсь, мой Капитан. 

Губы Стива: яркие, искусанные, такие желанные. Губы, которые снились Тони ночами. Он провел по ним большим пальцем, сминая и почти урча от удовольствия. 

— Похоже эспрессо мне не видать. Я хотя бы имею право на одно желание, прежде чем буду прикован?

Это был его Тони! С вечными шуточками и язвительностью, неугомонностью и всеми этими словечками, по которым Стив так скучал.

— Будешь, даже не сомневайся.

— Всего на одно!

— Только быстро.

Тони не нужно было долго упрашивать. Он дотянулся до незаметного микрофона в ухе и постучал по нему кончиком пальца:

— Эй, Джарвис! Крути винилы!

Вспыхнул свет, мигая и дробясь на разноцветные огни, откуда-то сверху посыпались и закружились в воздухе серебристые конфетти, и Джо Вильямс запел свой развеселый «Джингл Белз».

А Тони обхватил Стива обеими руками за шею потянулся к губам. Застыл на мгновение. Едва касаясь, согревая дыханием, дразня и прикрыв глаза, прошептал:

\- Я дома?

\- Да.

И он поцеловал Стива жадно и глубоко, а потом снова, но уже нежно и бережно, не отрываясь, не думая больше ни о чем, забирая себе все переживания, всю тоску и боль, заставляя забыть серые дни и одинокие ночи.

***

Фьюри галантно пропустил вперед Наташу и аккуратно прикрыл дверь бара.

— Кажется, мы успели до полуночи. — Нат вдыхала морозный воздух полной грудью, улыбаясь чему-то своему.

Ник косо глянул на нее и предупреждающе насупил брови:

— Надеюсь, никому не придет в голову называть меня феей-крестной? — Он поднял воротник повыше, закрываясь от снежной метели.

— Никогда, — и Нат скрестила за спиной пальчики.


End file.
